This proposal constitutes the University of Utah Health Sciences Center's application for membership with the NICHD Stillbirth Research Network. The University of Utah Health Sciences Center has several unique strengths, which render it an ideal center for the network. These attributes include: L Research Productivity in Multicenter Collaborative Studies: The MFM (Maternal- Fetal Medicine) division has made substantial contributions to over 20 multicenter clinical trials during the past five years, including many with the NICHD/MFMU. Further, over 12,000 subjects from Utah were enrolled in the recently completed FASTER trial, thereby, accounting for almost 32% of subjects nationwide. H. Perinatal Autopsy: Dr. John M. Opitz is one of the leading authorities in the world on perinatal autopsy. The team also features expertise in neuropathology and placental pathology. III. Recurrent Pregnancy Loss: The University of Utah Health Sciences Center enjoys international recognition as a center of excellence for clinical care and research on pregnancy loss. The Reproductive Immunology Laboratory is renowned for antiphospholipid antibody testing, and has been a referral center for several multicenter trials. IV. Reproductive and Medical Genetics: Utah's distinct population has attracted numerous world-class geneticists to the University. State of the art molecular and clinical genetic capabilities will be made available to the network through several Laboratories. V. University / Community Synergy: MFM subspecialists in Utah enjoy a unique clinical and research partnership that crosses competing health care systems, thereby affording universal access to patients for clinical research. VI. University/Utah Department of Health Collaboration: An ongoing 25-year continuum of clinical and research collaboration characterize the relationship between the University and the Utah Department of Health. VII. Proven Enrollment Strategy: The "Champion" system has resulted in close to 100% ascertainment for the Utah Birth Defect Network. This system will be adapted for the Stillbirth Network.